Service and related customer support significantly affect subscriber attrition. Conventionally, wireless service providers provide various conduits for a subscriber to request support and to report network operation incidents. Subscriber reported problems related to network performance are a vital source of feedback to a network operator, or service provider, as certain subscriber reported problems are visible only to the subscriber, such as when the subscriber attempts to utilize a user mobile device in an area where the network operator does not provides coverage. Such scenario can arise, for example, in areas in which the network operator has a license to a portion of electromagnetic radiation spectrum, but does not provide indoor coverage to a specific building deployed in an operating area for the license.
Nevertheless, regardless of the various conduits, quality of the response of the service provider to a network performance incident is dictated primarily by a limited number of resources generally available for support services in the network; the number of resources is directly related to the number of employees the wireless service provider has in staff or has contracted. In addition, in conventional systems, resolution of network performance incidents that are submitted via the various typical conduits available to a subscriber involves recreating the network performance incident by dispatching technician(s) to a location at which the incident has occurred. Accordingly, customer service becomes costly and is based on rather limited input with respect to information necessary for expeditious and robust resolution of network operation issue(s) that caused the network performance incidents.